


The Mysterious Case of Ryan Bergara

by sardinespooks



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Adding tags is so awkward God help me, First Kiss, He's actually just a huge dork which is not ooc, I APOLOGIZE, I just tried to make a cute happy fic, Just cringey, Love Confessions, M/M, Shane is a # detective guys, Surprise it's not cute, This is actually so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardinespooks/pseuds/sardinespooks
Summary: Ryan's been avoiding Shane. Shane is putting his detective hat on and getting to the bottom of this.





	The Mysterious Case of Ryan Bergara

Shane considers himself, generally, a pretty good detective. Besides the fact that he's half of the team Shane-and-Ryan on Buzzfeed Unsolved where its literal purpose is to leave cases..well, unsolved, but that was besides the point. He wasn't a detective, he was good at reading people. ‘Analyzing situations’, even, if he wanted to toot his own horn a bit. Right now his Ryan analysis wasn't coming along too well, like a dissected frog without the guts, a case without motive. He smiled to himself thinking how Ryan's defensive face would immediately put up if Shane made the frog comparison during one of his spook episodes, and then went back to his scheduled frowning.   
Ryan had been avoiding him.

Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, Ryan didn't disapparate whenever met with Shane's presence, the episodes of Supernatural were still going strong. 

But the time they did spend together- or even talked- outside of Unsolved was incredibly lessened to almost zero in the past month unless Shane forcibly initiated it out of.. missing Ryan? Yeah. He missed Ryan. He missed the casual banter, and the sound and visual associate that came along with Ryan laughing at his dumb jokes, even Ryan being a complete idiot off cameras, which was even declining steadily, as Ryan tended to keep his head down around Shane most of the time.

Even then, Ryan was uncomfortably awkward and only made conversation when absolutely necessary. That piece of evidence fit smack nicely into his folder. He quickly snatched it from sight as Ryan approached and he swiveled around to face the other man.

“Hey, I have to cancel on the takeout. I've got, uh, family.. visiting.” On a Tuesday night. A nice, cold, storming Tuesday night, just perfect for family staying over. He briefly frowned and then gave a tiny nod to himself, looking back to Shane for confirmation of his obvious alibi. Shane decided to let him get away with it to further his investigation into the mind-boggling case of Ryan Bergara.

~

Shane almost thinks about recommending that he start trying to actually solve the cases they go over on True Crime, because damn he has a good couple theories saved up on Ryan’s skittish behavior over the last few weeks. The two currently sat on the plane they were taking to their next Supernatural destination’s temporary run of the mill hotel. Ryan had his headphones in and had the entire time. Yet another piece of evidence for his theories that Ryan was either mad at him, had some sort of specific anxiety, or was thinking of quitting. Yes, before you ask, Shane was seriously starting to consider the possibility that Ryan had either been or been convinced he was possessed from their last destination. 

It's too bad Ryan's ignoring him. He has a slight fix for the way his eyes light up when he smiles, or his commentary tagging along Shane's. He could use some.. Ryan magic to cure his jet lag right now.

Whatever. Shane was gonna get to the bottom of this tonight and the reaction and solution he was bound to get would be even more satisfying than the thought of giant crabs eating people.

~

The cameras had been turned off, they had a case to investigate in the morning, yet Ryan was still awake on his laptop. Shane carefully stole a glance at him, all poised and frankly great-looking even in laptop position, as he worried on the inside of his bottom lip. The problem wasn't talking to him about it, more so risking the chance that Ryan was indeed mad at him and in turn making him even madder.

Which might mean he just decides to leave, and Shane's already well past the point of knowing he kind of feels like shit if he goes a day without talking to Ryan.

So yeah. It's been hell, and he's kinda ready for some answers.

“Ryan?,” Ryan looks up, doe eyes caught in the dim lighting inside their room. “Can we talk, man?” He slowly shuts the lid of his laptop and puts it on the desk.

“Yeah, yes, its- yeah, that's fine.” He reluctantly moves over to the couch Shane's sat on crammed into the wall.  
Nervous stuttering? Perhaps a sign of an anxiety disorder? He notices Ryan's tapping on his legs, his avoidance of all eye contact. 

“Okay. I'm gonna say some things but you gotta give me a minute to finish before you answer at all.” Ryan looks insanely worried, eyes wide and afraid, but tightly nods. 

“So you've been avoiding me for a couple weeks, month, whatever, we're just… hanging out and talking way, way less than normal, and I- I miss it, I miss you, man, so I've got some theories. 1 is that I did something to make you mad or upset you, and if I did I'm really sorry, please tell me if I'm being an idiot, I care about you alot and I don't wanna do anything to make you think less of me. 2 is that you're quitting and guilty or anxious about it and 3-”

“Shane,”

“3 is that you may have been possessed by a ghost from the last Supernatural episode. Or you think you may have. The very thought of me admitting that as a possibility is making me want to vomit, so please just-” He sighs. “I think the most likely theory is 1 so just- let me know what I did wrong, man. I'm sorry.” His voice is tired and a bit desperate, and it's definitely a mirror of how he's feeling, turned to face Ryan on the small couch. 

Ryan looks like he's going to be sick.  
“You- you didn't do anything wrong.” He takes a deep breath and runs his hands over his face. “There's the problem.”

Shane doesn't answer, just looks at him confusedly and expectedly. What was Ryan saying?

“The problem is how much of an absolute stubborn fuck you are, you think you're always right, you're kind and caring and hilarious and just being around you makes my day better, you're one of the smartest people I've ever met, not to mention best looking, and I'm scared, Shane. You know me, I get so scared and I can't go through with anything. You're so goddamn oblivious but I'm so- I'm textbook example of a pussy.”

Shane's head does a bit of short circuiting, half of his subconscious yelling at him “Ryan likes you!! You like him too! God he looks so beautiful right now, go for it, dumbass! More than friends! More than friends!” The other half, the logical half, is speechless and can't come up with a response besides confusion. Obviously that half rules over him in all his skeptic glory so he answers accordingly.

“So are you gonna give me an answer? Or is will this case forever remain unsolved?” He starts smiling lightly and Ryan loses it, giggling uncontrollably, and that same feeling he was so used to comes back, like something clicking into place. 

Oh. 

He starts laughing too, and once they lose the laughs and smile to themselves, avoiding each other eyes, he clears his throat, setting Ryan off. 

“Did you really convince yourself I could've been possessed?” The fond smile on Ryan's face right now might be the best thing he's seen this entire month. Now that he thinks about it, Ryan is gorgeous. Why is he thinking about it?!?! His eyes are the perfect shade of brown, goddamn is he jacked, Shane definitely wouldn't mind- stop!!!

“The things you do for love.” He doesn't even think about it until it comes out of his mouth and his face is already on fire as he watches his words start to make sense on Ryan's face.

And then there's a hand on his cheek and Ryan lips on his and he's simultaneously drowning in it and embarrassed to all hell of his scruffy-ness versus Ryan's unbelievably clear face. They momentarily break apart, trying to conceal their heavy breathing, on Shane's behalf.

“Shit. Shit, I'm sorry.”

“Ryan, obviously I enjoyed that, we just kissed for like 15 seconds. I kinda just wanted to feel your cheek. Looks soft.”   
Ryan starts giggling again, but he quickly gets it under control as Shane cups his face and kisses him a little bit harder. 

They break apart again.   
“Holy bejeezus, that is one soft cheek. Perhaps the smoothest I've ever felt.”

Ryan's convulsing with laughter by now, hands having floated to wrap around Shane's waist. “You are the dorkiest guy I have ever met. Ever.”

“Whatever, Mr. Textbook example of pussy, you love it.”

Ryan's smile is as big as the moon. “Oh, really, we're doing name calling? You thought I was possessed. Warms my heart.”

“Shhhh, we don't speak of that.”

Ryan buries his head in the crook of Shane's neck, smile still hot on his skin.  
“I do love it. I love you.” Shane's heart is, quite frankly, about to leap out of his chest. 

“I- I love you too.”

And so what, it wasn't his fault if the crew had to find them on the couch, Ryan's arms around his waist and his hands in his hair, the next morning. 

Shane considers himself a great detective.

**Author's Note:**

> @berganiacs is my new Unsolved Tumblr I've literally posted nothing yet though lol


End file.
